Hotel Nights Are The Best
by GerardWaysLeftNipple
Summary: Steve and Graser...there are ove 2000 words to this...something random


h2 style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; font-weight: normal; left: -1px; position: relative;"span style="font-size: 17px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"1/1/span/h2  
div id="chapter" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 5px; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It was a hotel night and Steve was fucking relieved. It was Sky's turn in the single room, so he was glad that he wouldn't have to deal with the complaining about how he got no sleep due to Ashlee or Barney snoring, or Ross/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" leaving the lamp on./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 5px; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"And of course there were those few times when Steve would jack off when he thought Sky was sleeping. Sorry!/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" but it wasn't exactly exciting to get off with four other guys including a girl in the same living quarters as him. Steve had already had enough pillows and pencils thrown at him./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 5px; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Steve was rooming with Graser that night which he was fine with since neither of them cared about the other's nighttime rituals. Graser did what ever the fuck he did before he slept and Steve watched TV. It was normal for style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Steve wasn't really thinking about those things, as the car pulled up to the hotel, allowing the guys to exit and get their duffel bags out of the trunk, they headed into the building to get their room keys. He was thinking about how fucking exhausted he was and how much he needed a fucking shower. All the adrenaline had left him before they even left the gaming hall and he hadn't properly bathed in a week and he was starting to smell himself. That was not a good style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /And of course, as Steve noticed while in the elevator on the way to their floor, Graser was staring at him. Again. He'd been doing that a lot lately, ever since he got sober a few months ago. Graser was staring at Steve with those wide wandering eyes that he got when he was daydreaming something. The younger man quickly averted his eyes as if developing a sudden interest in his Coanverse. Must have realized that Steve had noticed style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /The elevator dinged as it reached their floor. At that point they split up, with Ashlee, Sky, and Barney going down the left hall and Graser and Steve going to the right. The second the two found and opened the door to their room, their bags were on the floor, their bodies sprawled on the bed closest to the door. They looked at each other and smiled. Hotel nights were the style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /After a minute or two Steve sighed and sat up. "I have to take a shower" he said as Graser stared at him curiously. He stood and walked to his duffel bag, bending over to dig through it for a somewhat clean pair of boxers and a tee shirt. He stood up quickly and spun around to face the gamer who was staring at a point lower on Steve's body before quickly darting up to his face. Steve smirked. "Graser... were you staring at my ass?" Graser's face turned scarlet and his eyes widened. "N-no!"br style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Steve chuckled, he totally was. He walked by the younger man, purposely shaking his hips, just for the sake of mocking him, and ruffled his hair, his hand coming back shiny with grease. "Graser, you're gross and you need to bathe" He said looking at his hand in disgust. "Well if you would get your ass, which I was totally not staring at, through the shower, then I could take mine" The older man rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom flipping Graser the bird over his shoulder. He left the door open just a style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /He turned the shower on and stripped himself of all clothing. After a few minutes Steve hopped into the shower, under the almost too hot spray. Using the shitty hotel soaps he began to was all the ick off his body and out of his hair. He hated using shitty hotel soaps, but somebody (probably Barney) stole his shampoo and Graser was an asshole and wouldn't let Steve barrow his claiming it was "expensive" and "specialized" Asshole. And it wasn't like he could run over to Ashlee or Sky because he was fucking naked at the moment. Whatever, he'd just have to remember to buy some from Wal-mart tomorrow before they style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /After rinsing off, Steve turned off the spray, stuck his hand out, and groped blindly for a towel. Once he got one, he wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /He was standing in front of the mirror, debating whether or not he should go and grab his toothbrush from his duffel bag when he heard Graser. Thank god he hadn't gone to get his toothbrush. But what the fuck, because now Steve was trapped in the bathroom while his best friend was getting himself off right outside the fucking door and fuck Steve could hear him. Holy style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Steve quietly made his way over to the door, not daring to make a single noise and alert Graser of his awareness. He pushed the door open a little more, thanking whatever gods that were out there, that it didn't make that loud creaking noise it had made when he came in. He peeked at Graser through the opening and Steve had to bite his lip to keep from gasping out style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Graser was lying on the bed, his pants on the floor, his boxers down around his ankles, he was still wearing his tie, Jesus fuck, and his hand wrapped tightly around his cock, as he was jerking off. Even though Steve knew it was wrong he couldn't help himself as he slid his hand down the front of his style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Steve totally had this huge crush on the boy and had more than once got off thinking about the younger man. But it didn't really even matter since Steve was almost 100% sure Graser was straight. Like sure they had messed around before like on camera but he was pretty sure that was just for the style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Steve pushed those thoughts from his head as he heard Graser moan again. The younger man wasn't being that loud, just a loud gasp or a whimper or something every now and then. Steve loved them, the sounds that Graser was making. They were becoming more frequent and louder as he approached his climax. Steve bit down on the hand that wasn't on his dick to keep himself from moaning out loud as he nearly did. If he got caught now that would probably be the most awkward-br style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /"St- ah- Steve" Steve froze. Had he heard that correctly? Did Graser just moan his name? He looked up expecting Graser to be staring at him surprised and angry but no. His eyes were still clenched closed. He thankfully had not seen Steve. So did that mean he actually was thinking about him as he got off? What the fuck?br style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /While Steve was trying to figure out what the fuck was going on, he was apparently subconsciously leaning forward, probably listening for more. He lost his balance. Thankfully he caught himself on the doorframe but the door fell open with a loud creaking noise. Graser opened his eyes style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Upon seeing Steve, the younger man quickly grabbed one of the pillows from behind him and covered himself with it. He sat up in bed and Steve swiftly removed his hand from his boxers hoping Graser hadn't noticed. The two stared at each other awkwardly; Graser's face grew redder and style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Clearly he was embarrassed which was strange because they'd all been caught doing this at some point, hell Barney found one of Sky's porn mags just the other day. They were all used to it. Maybe he really was thinking about Steve…br style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /As if he was reading Steve's mind, Graser/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" shook his head. "I wasn't… it wasn't" "Shut up" Steve ordered. Graser was trying to lie and he knew it. It was him. After all, how many Steve's did Graser know?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 5px; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Steve took the four steps to the bed and climbed on. Graser shrunk back as Steve climbed over to him until he was literally right over him. The two paused for a few moments, their breathing heavy and loud. Finally Steve brought his head down and slowly, very cautiously, pressed his lips against Graser's. He pushed back eagerly. The kiss was quickly becoming more intense as the two pressed harder against each other until Steve ran his tongue along Graser's bottom lip and the younger man opened his mouth, letting him inside. Steve explored Graser's mouth, reveling in the taste of coffee and style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Steve reached down in between them and grabbed the pillow covering Graser's crotch and pulled it out before experimentally grinding his hips down into the other boys achingly hard cock, pleased with the friction in created. He continued grinding down into Graser until the younger man broke the kiss and let a loud moan out into the nearly silent style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Steve stopped, pulling up off of Graser a little so he was resting his weight on his hands and knees. Their breathing was heavy as the two stared at each other. Steve was hard, creating an obvious tent in his boxers which he noticed as he followed Graser's wandering eyes down to his own body. Steve wasn't the only one with a style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /He wanted to touch so bad. Steve looked back up into Graser's beautiful eyes and touched the gamer's inner thigh with his fingertips. "Can I?" Graser nodded wide-eyed. "Please Steve" Steve smiled and moved his hand up Graser's thigh, until he was wrapping his fingers around Graser's cock causing the boy to groan in pleasure. He slowly moved his skilled fingers up Graser's length, the calluses on his fingertips making the younger one shiver and pant. Steve ran his hand over the slit smearing pre-cum all over the style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /He jacked Graser off, using the pre-cum, still streaming from the head of his cock, for lubrication. His hand steadily began moving faster and faster and soon, Graser was nothing but a writhing moaning mess under style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Graser's hands, which were previously fisted in the white hotel sheets, reached up and latched onto Steve's biceps, fingernails digging into the skin, making the gamer gasp. Graser had really sharp nails and Steve knew there's be some kind of marks there. Small cuts or bruises or something. Well style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /And then Graser was pulling Steve toward him, closing the distance between the two, and then they were kissing again. This time with a lot more tongue and even a little teeth. Steve's pace slowed slightly, due to the awkward position he was in, with his arm beneath and stretched behind him. Graser squeezed harder on Steve's arms causing him to gasp again and the pain going straight to his style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /The boys hands went from Steve's biceps to his hair, right on either side of his head, fingers tangling in the strands. Graser broke the kiss, his head falling back against the head style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /"Wa…wanted you for so ah… so long" graser panted. Steve smirked and leaned down so his ear was right next to Graser's ear. "You couldn't begin to understand how long I've wanted you for" he growled twisting his hand on Graser's cock a little, before dropping his head and sucking on his collarbone. Steve sped up on Graser's cock while working on leaving purple marks on his collarbone, causing the younger man to buck into his hand and moan style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /"Fuck Steve… so close" and only a few strokes later, Graser was crying out Steve's name, pulling sharply on his hair, and coming onto his stomach and Steve's hand. Steve wiped his hand off on his somewhat clean, okay well now soiled, boxers, giving Graser an apologetic smile as the boy laid back trying to catch his style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /After a few minutes he looked up at Steve through half-lidded eyes before scrambling up onto his knees, pressing his lips and body against Steve's. The gamer's hands fumbled around Steve before catching the hem of his boxers in his fingertips and slipping his hand inside. Graser grasped Steve's cock causing him to gasp into his mouth. It didn't take long for Steve to reach his climax which wasn't a surprise after what he just did with Graser. Hell, just watching and listening to Graser was almost enough to finish him. Only a few quick strokes and he was there, leaning into Graser for support as he coated the inside of his boxers and Graser's hand with his hot, sticky style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Okay, yeah that was kind of gross. But it was totally worth it, Steve shifted as Graser slowly and carefully led them down to lay on the bed. After a moment Steve noticed that Graser curled into his side and his boxers were now pulled up low on his hips. Neither of them spoke, too content to try to put their thoughts into words at the style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /It had to be ten minutes before Graser cleared his throat and lifted himself off the bed a little. "Steve?" he mumbled "What the fuck?" Steve squeezed his eyes closed for a moment before opening them again sending silent apologies through them. "I'm sorry" he voiced "I… I shouldn't have watched-" "It's fine" Graser cut him off, smirking "You did and the world didn't end or anything so…" Steve rolled his eyes and sat up as style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /"I was serious when I said I wanted you" Graser mumbled, his voice suddenly taking on a somber tone as he looked away from Steve. Steve scooted closer and placed a hand on Graser's pale one. His other hand went to the side of Graser's face as he forced the boy to look at him. "I was too" he comment softly before pulling Graser close and pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. When they broke Graser was smiling brighter than he had in style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /"You know I still have to take that shower" Graser said. A smirk slowly crept upon Steve's face. "Yeah I guess we do." he agreed. Graser grabbed Steve's hand and heaved him off the bed and pulled him eagerly to the bathroom. "I love you" Steve said when they reached the bathroom. Graser smiled. "I love you too Steve" He said closing the bathroom door behind them./span/p  
/div 


End file.
